


Misunderstanding

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono misunderstands Danny's plans: is he leaving?  is he dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Kono was good at noticing when people were acting out of the ordinary, and this qualified by leaps and bounds: Danny was smiling while talking into his cell phone. And speaking _...Mandarin?_ Kono wondered.

Kono's Chinese was not the greatest, but she was pretty sure he was telling a woman to be careful on the airplane and he would see her soon.

She heard him mention the name _Koon_. She reasoned it was a name because he had never been the sort to use racial insults.

"Got to - yes, got to go," Danny said into the cell phone. "Yep, tunnel," just as Kono drove into the tunnel. He closed his phone.

 ***.*.***

"He sounds happy," Kono said.

"Yeah," Chin said. "He asked me what a good restaurant was on this island. I may have named a few."

"Any in his price range?" Kono asked, joking.

Chin grinned. Danny's financial situation was something the man would bring up at the slightest provocation. "One or two," Chin said.

"Did he say who he's taking there?"

If Chin heard anything in her tone of voice, he didn't say anything. "A woman he knew back in New Jersey's visiting. He wanted to show her a good time." Full stop, end of sentence.

Kono told herself that she wasn't jealous, that it was simply her concern for Danny's well-being that prompted all that.

Then a corner of her mind asked 'would it be terrible if it were jealousy?'

And Kono's thoughts were silent for a long while before she admitted to herself that, _No, it wouldn't be._

 _Yeah, Danny's a haole._ But history was on their side, Kono knew: _We Kalakauas were loyal to Kalanikūpule even after he was defeated by Kamehameha. We survived the Monarchy, the plantations, statehood... We've been marrying haoles since there were haoles to marry._

A different part of her brain chided her for using family history for rationalizing any interest in someone she works with.

Having a feeling she knew which bit of brain would be saying 'i told you so' if this didn't pan out, Kono headed out. For a walk, she said.

 ***.*.***

Kono barely had to flash her badge for the restarant to let her come inside and investigate. And it didn't take long before she found where Danny was dining.

"Detective Williams," Kono said, presenting the appearance of all business. "Can I have a word?"

"There a case?" Danny asked. "My phone didn't ring or anything. By the way, Officer Kalakaua, Captain Koon. Captain, Officer."

"Retired. Isabella," the Captain introduced herself to Kono. "Is the Rookie learning how islands work?"

It took Kono a moment to realize the woman was talking to her. "Who -?"

"I'm the Rookie," Danny explained. "The Captain here taught me everything I know about policework."

"Oh." Then, "No case," Kono said.

"Pull up a seat," Isabella invited. "We're nearly done."

"I'm not interupting, am I?"

To Danny, Isabella said, "I can see why you want to do this," and pulled a form out of her suitcase. "All you need to do is sign."

"Oh believe me, I have every intention of doing that," Danny told her. "But enough about me, how about you? Too many beaches?"

"Too many beaches," Isabella said. "And people can't hunt whales."

"You're confusing us with other indigenous groups," Kono said sharply.

"My ancestors weren't indigenous."

"Can I have a word?" Kono asked Danny.

"Okay," Danny said. To Koon, "I'll be right back."

 *****

The coat check room was cleared of employees easily enough. "Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Fine," Kono said quickly.

Danny looked at her.

"I just thought..."

He waited patiently.

"Who is she?" Kono asked.

"My old boss," Danny said.

"And the papers? None of my business, I know, but -"

"It's a restaurant," Danny said.

Kono looked at him.

"It was the only thing Rachel didn't touch in the divorce. I suppose she may have thought that if she left alone the restaurant I helped found, I might stay in Jersey."

"But you came here because of Grace," Kono said.

Danny nodded. "That I did."

"So why sell it now?"

"One day, Grace will have days and weeks where she doesn't need me - her schedule will be full of college and studying and - though I rue the day - dating. I want to be ready for when that happens."

 _God save whomever dates Grace, because nobody else in Heaven or Earth will,_ Kono thought. "Then why sell your share in the restaurant. You do that, you won't have any reason to go back to New Jersey."

"Aside from family, you're right," Danny said.

"Then why?"

Danny looked at her.

Kono fought to keep from blushing. To distract from that line of inquiry for right now, "You told her to be careful. In Mandarin. When we were about to go into the tunnel this morning," Kono clarified.

"She doesn't like planes. And it was something of a joke between us - its one of the few phrases she ever learned. And she made sure all her rookies learned it. That and 'i want to report a crime' in as many languages as possible."

That left only one question in Kono's mind: "Why did Captain Koon -?"

Knowing what was left, Danny said, "Her ancestors were New England whalers. It may not be a family tradition any more, but in her opinion that's the only valid reason for large oceans."

Kono smiled. "That and surfing."

"You can surf in New Jersey."

"Is that an invitation?"

Danny froze and he kept his jaw from dropping, but only just barely. "I would have been fine just staying here," he said when he trusted himself to speak again. "But okay."


End file.
